Every Breath You Take
by Kourin Lucrece
Summary: song fic. Jareth is sitting in Sarah's room, thinking. 1 shot.


Every Breath You Take  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah or any song by the Police. (more is the pity.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Every breath you take  
  
Every move you make'  
  
I can't seem to help but watch her. She's so beautiful; seeming to be so frail, yet filled with such a fiery spirit... As she sleeps, she seems so peaceful, that fire banked for the night. Her chest rises and falls gently with each breath and every one of her movements causes me to fear my presence has woken her.  
  
'Every bond you break  
  
Every step you take  
  
I'll be watching you'  
  
No bonds will ever hold her down; she is so independent, so free. How I wish that I possessed her sense of self... I watch her now as I watched her navigate my Labyrinth. Each step brought her closer to her goal, and to me. I remember how closely I watched each and every one of those steps. I still watch now.  
  
'Oh can't you see  
  
You belong to me'  
  
I saw how close you came to accepting your dreams from me. I would have given them, as I said. What you didn't see is that you wouldn't 'belong' to me. I already belong to you. Heart and soul, Sarah, heart and soul. And I admire you all the more for refusing your heart's desire for a crying child.  
  
'How my poor heart aches  
  
With every step you take'  
  
The more I watch you, the deeper you work your way into my heart. But I can't help it. As hard as it is to admit it (even to myself), Jareth, the Goblin King, has fallen in love a with a human girl. And you the one who defeated my labyrinth with 6 simple words. I will become your shadow if it could keep my heart from bursting.  
  
'Every move you make  
  
Every vow you break'  
  
You seem to move magically through life. You are always kind, and understanding of others. I have rarely seen you break a promise. And even when you do, you make it up to people as best you can. Anything you vow to yourself you will do gets done with all the passion o your soul.  
  
'Every smile you fake  
  
Every claim you stake  
  
I'll be watching you'  
  
Everyone sees you as generally happy; fearless. But it seems only I have seen beneath the surface. Your acting goes far beyond the plays you have been in. "Piece of cake," you told me, and respect your bravery in the face of your 'villain'. Especially when I watched how you dealt with the cleaner I threw at you.  
  
'Since you've gone I been lost without a trace'  
  
I was the villain to your heroine. Everything you wanted and needed me to be, I acted out for you. I didn't even give it a second thought; anything for you. Since you left, I can't figure out who I am. Was I the villain who tried to steal you for himself? Or a man who fell in love with you, as anyone with sense would? I can't even find the cool, aloof and mocking King of the Goblins I once was. I'm lost without you in my life.  
  
'I dream at night I can only see your face  
  
I look around but it's you I can't replace'  
  
When I fell asleep, it's your face that haunts my dreams. I look forward to sleep so that I can be with you. We dance as we once did in the Underground. Then, when I awaken, I look for you, only to realize it's not to be. You're something I can't replace, and I find myself coming here - to your home.  
  
'I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
  
I keep crying baby, baby, please'  
  
The Underground can be a cold, unfeeling place at times, but in no way does it contest with the world above. We have rules to most of what we do, but the people here are cold if you are different. None here understand you, the dreamer, the magical one. You are so kind and selfless, but all they see is irresponsible and selfish. You belong in my world of magic, in the Goblin Kingdom. I see what people's cruelty does to you and every one of your tears is a knife in my heart. Every tear that leaves it's mark on your face is mirrored in my own. I just wish to hold you and kiss away every tear that falls.  
  
'Oh can't you see  
  
You belong to me How my poor heart aches  
  
With every step you take'  
  
You will always belong in my heart. I wish I hadn't been the villain. But can't you see? I had to. It was what you needed and I helped you find what needed. I helped you find where you belong, even if you gave it up. I helped you appreciate your brother. I showed you that your dreams are real. And I damned myself in the process.  
  
'Every move you make  
  
Every vow you break  
  
Every smile you fake  
  
Every claim you stake'  
  
I love you, Sarah Williams. Your dreams, your smiles, everything about you. I can never tell you to your face, you wouldn't believe me. You wouldn't even listen, and I can't blame you. I will always be with you.  
  
'Every move you make  
  
Every step you take'  
  
The sky begins to lighten and I am forced to leave. As I glance back, all I can see is her beauty. Her face seems all the more radiant in the growing golden light.  
  
'I'll be watching you' 


End file.
